


Bigfoot Hunting

by FuntasticFrost



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: HiJack Week 2018, Hijack Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 19:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuntasticFrost/pseuds/FuntasticFrost
Summary: “He’s so cool!” Monty whispers, and Jamie scoffs. His bespectacled friend’s nose crinkles, his brows furrowed in confusion. “What, you don’t think so?”“No,” Jamie replies shortly, stuffing the Sasquatch newspaper article into his jacket pocket. “I don’t like him. I don’t see why everybody likes him so much.”“You’re just jealous,” Pippa accuses, and Jamie stiffens.“I am not!”





	Bigfoot Hunting

Jamie Bennett is in the middle of telling his best friend, the coolest guy on the planet, about the most recent Bigfoot sighting when his day is spoiled by an unwanted arrival.

“Hiccup!” Monty cheers, his glasses nearly falling off as he scrambles to his feet—he’s always thought of the autumn spirit as ridiculously cool, which he _isn’t,_ by the way. Caleb and Claude race over to greet Toothless, and the dragon warbles excitedly at the attention. Jamie frowns and glances up at Jack as Hiccup takes off his helmet and waves in their direction. Jack has this stupid smile on his face, and Jamie rolls his eyes as his best friend floats over to the dragonrider.

“He’s so cool,” Monty whispers, and Jamie scoffs. His bespectacled friend’s nose crinkles, his brows furrowed in confusion. “What, you don’t think so?”

“No,” Jamie replies shortly, stuffing the Sasquatch newspaper article into his jacket pocket. “I don’t like him. I don’t see why everybody likes him so much.”

“You’re just jealous,” Pippa accuses, and Jamie stiffens.

“I am _not.”_

“You are,” she presses, a mischievous glint in her eye. “You want Jack all to yourself.”

Jamie sputters, glaring at her, but he doesn’t argue. She has a point. He hates that his best friend spends so much time with the autumn spirit instead of him. The wind carries Jack’s laughter across the yard, and Jamie huffs, watching as the two talk animatedly about who knows what. Jack beams and tackles the other boy in a hug, and Jamie grumbles in annoyance as the girls beside him squeal in delight.

“They’re so cute,” Cupcake sighs dreamily, and Pippa nods in agreement. Jamie makes gagging noises, and Monty giggles.

“Jamie! Jamie!” Jack flies over quickly, dragging his awkward friend with him. “Do you want to go looking for Bigfoot, kiddo?”

His jaw drops, and he nods vehemently. He’ll never stop being awed by how amazing his best friend is. Jack grins and starts talking about how they can sneak him out at night and fly him to Michigan, and everything sounds like a dream come true to Jamie until he realizes he has to fly with Hiccup. The mysteries of Bigfoot need to be discovered, though, and who better to help Jamie on his quest than actual spirits?

At first, Jamie dreads spending any time whatsoever with Hiccup, but once he gets strapped to Toothless’ saddle, his irritation quickly dissolves. They rocket into the air, and Jamie has never experienced anything more fun in his entire life. They coast among the clouds for a while, Jack gliding alongside them and passing the time by cracking witty jokes, and Jamie wonders if maybe Hiccup isn’t so bad after all.

The flight is nothing compared to the exhilaration of spending the night hiding in the woods with a camera, anxiously awaiting a chance to catch a glimpse of Bigfoot. Jack doesn’t sit around for long, giving up quickly on staying still and opting instead to chase Toothless through the forest. Hiccup, however, crouched in the bushes with Jamie, asking him tons of really good questions about folklore.

Eventually, Jamie’s eyes start to droop, and he ends up leaning on Hiccup’s shoulder.

“Tell me if you see ‘im,” Jamie demands, yawning, and Hiccup chuckles.

“I promise. I’ll wake you up if I see him.”

Jamie cracked one eye open, giving him a pointed look. “Promise me you won’t hurt Jack.”

Hiccup startles a bit—Jamie doesn’t get why everyone thinks he’s so cool when he’s always choking on his own spit because he’s so awkward—but then smiles sincerely. “I won’t. I promise.”

Jamie gives him a curt nod before closing his eyes and making himself comfortable. “Good. You can stay.”


End file.
